pandoraheartsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Fear the dark/Trochę z przewodników - Lacie
Witajcie! Dziś prezentuję Wam Lacie, a jako że mamy koniec miesiąca na końcu posta czeka... Sami zobaczycie co. W każdym razie, tutaj znajdziecie profil Lacie, tu szkice, a tu skany do pobrania całeeego 8.5. Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba :D Profil Lacie Wiek: nieznany (wygląda na 25 lat) Wzrost: 165 cm Lubi: śpiewać, zakłócać ludziom spokój Nielubi: wijących się owadów z dużą ilością odnóży Jun Mochizuki kładzie akcent na... Wyraz jej twarzy. Muszę uważać, aby nie zrobić z niej faceta przez nieuwagę. Ilekroć ją rysuję, spędzam masę czasu na powtarzaniu sobie: "Nie, musi mieć więcej wdzięku, musi być ładniejsza..." Szkice Prosto z szafki ♪ Szkice Jun Mochizuki Laugh X Rough Lacie Tekst na czarnym tle: Wizualnie Lacie jest podobna do dziewczyny, która z początku miała być miłością Gila.Jednak porzuciłam ten pomysł, bo biedny Gilbert był już tak uwikłany w relacje pana i sługi, więc postanowiłam nie przesadzać. W końcu zdecydowałam, że dziewczyna pojawi się, ale nie będzie miała nic z nim wspólnego. Szkic w prawym, górnym rogu, w ramce: Marzycielka Szkic pod spodem: Po prawej: Wszystko jest dobrym powodem do radości. Lekki uśmiech... Po lewej: W razie problemów, uśmiechnij się... Szkic z Gilem: Gil: Tak bardzo cię kocham... Po prawej: Całkowicie się zgadzam Po lewej: Nie ma pomiędzy nimi zbyt wielkiej różnicy we wzroście... Szkic obok Laugh X Rough: Po prawej: Miłość Gila... Po lewej: Siostra Gila i Vincenta, jednak nie łączą ich więzy krwi. Obok czarnego pola: Naturalne piękno i marzycielka Ranking Echo of mine, strona 173 w skanach, pierwsza ramka SZEFOWIE GANGU i ich wygórowane ego! Echo: Czuję, że mają gorącą krew. Co prawda nigdy w swoim życiu nie wszczynałam awantur, więc trochę trudno jest mi ich zrozumieć, ale myślę, że zasługują na miano "przywódców gangu". Elliot, który nie wahał się wyciągnąć miecza z pochwy w obliczu niebezpieczeństwa. Lottie, która odważyła się sprowokować wroga swoimi sztuczkami i na końcu Alice, która jest w stanie użyć niesamowitej siły w obliczu zagrożenia. Miejsce 1: Alice Alice: Przywódca gangu? Co to jest? Tytuł zarezerwowany dla przywódców światowej klasy? W tym przypadku mogę zjeść ile tylko chcę! Szybko, dawać mi tu dobry kawał wołowiny! PLAYBACK Wydaje się, że jej kredo jest: mogę wziąć wszystko siłą. Dlaczego nie? Ja wolałabym nie wszystko. Mówią, że to strata czasu. I to działa mi na nerwy... Miejsce 2: Elliot Miejsce 3: Lottie Parodia Hearts of mine, strona 183 w skanach Tekst na pasku po prawej: Retrace XIX Parodia Hearts, top 10 Miejsce 8 Tekst w chmurce: Świętuj Boże Narodzenie z Parodią Hearts!!! W ramce pod Gilbertami: Gilbert Obydwoje nim są Starszy Gil: Cóż, dziś to ja podsumuję dla was poprzedni rozdział... Odręczny tekst (Starszy Gil): To przepiórki... Strasznie zimno... Mały Gil: "Oz, bohater tej historii...""Wyruszył na poszukiwania fragmentów wspomnień Alice!" Odręczny tekst (Mały Gil): Hej! Gil: "On i jego towarzysze wyruszyli na poszukiwania dziewczyny, porwanej przez Kota z Cheshire...""Kiedy nagle stanęli twarzą w twarz z tajemniczym mężczyzną, którego Oz widział we wspomnieniach Łańcucha!" Za oknem: Gil: No idź, Gil! Gil: Nie mam mowy! W ramce obok Cheshire'a: Kot z Cheshire Nemezis Gila Cheshire: Hmmm... Gil: "Nazywał się Jack Vessalius...""Jeśli to naprawdę on, to jest superbohaterem, który uratował świat 100 lat temu!" W ramce nad Jackiem: Jack Sobowtór Oza Jack: Co? List ze skargą? List: Dlaczego odmawiasz wysłania mnie do Oza? Bla, bla, bla... Gil: "Z pomocą Jacka, Ozowi udało się odnaleźć Alice..." Starszy Gil: Krótko mówiąc, zostałem się sam! W ramce obok Oza: Oz Pan Gila Oz: Jakie ładne bicepsy... Kartka na skarpecie 1: Chciałbym mieć bicepsy! Kartka na skarpecie 2: Chcieć, to sobie możesz! - Święty Mikołaj Gil: "Oz pogrąża się we wspomnienia, które Alice tak bardzo pragnęła zapomnieć...""Co on tam zobaczył?" W ramce obok Alice: Alice Samozwańcza bohaterka Kartka na skarpecie 1: Mięso Kartka na skarpecie 2: Mięso nie jest dla królików! Odręczny tekst: A wszystko to skończyło się tym, że dwaj Święci Mikołajowie nie rozdali żadnych prezentów... Tekst w ramce: Spokój Starszy Gil: Słabeusz... Mały Gil: Ty to powiedziałeś! Omake of mine, strony 194 - 195 w skanach Tekst na górze strony: Bonus niepublikowany w tomach • wybór II Break: He, he, he... Psst! Zachowaj to dla siebie, ale wydaje mi się, że jakaś duża zapowiedź będzie w następnym numerze "GFantasy"... Vincent: Rozdział otwierają sceny, które mogą być tak wzruszające, jakbyście zobaczyli nagiego Kapelusznika spacerującego po świecie! Break: Ha, ha, ha, bardzo śmieszne! Idź do diabła! Tekst na górze strony: Bonus został opublikowany w listopadzie 2008 w magazynie GFantasy i miał informować o powstaniu anime Pandora Hearts Oz: "Nie... To niemożliwe!!!" Nie mów mi, że kierownik redakcji wycofał mnie z głównej roli! Byłem całkiem zdolny, na pewno był zazdrosny o moje powodzenie wśród kobiet!""Kanalia!" Gil: "Hiiii!!!""Teraz przez mój pseudonim z pewnością wszyscy zaczną na mnie wołać "wodorościany łeb"!""Litości!!!" Alice: "Banda kretynów!!! Wy nawet nie istniejecie!""Chodzi o otwarcie raju dla mięsożerców, jaki moi fani przygotowali dla mnie!" Tekst: Już w grudniowym numerze (w sprzedaży od 18 listopada) CZEKA NA CIEBIE DUŻE OGŁOSZENIE!!! Nieubłagany los, zaczął zataczać koło... Od autora Tak więc, dotarliśmy do ostatniego na dzisiaj tekstu. Prezentuję Wam wywiad MochiJun z Yuki Kajiurą. Tu, tu, tu i tu znajdziecie francuskie RAWy. Strona 1 Wywiad pomiędzy Yuki Kajiurą (kompozytorką i producentką muzyki), a Jun Mochizuki Kawałek na cztery ręce Anime na podstawie mangi Pandora Hearts zaczęto transmitować w japońskiej telewizji w 2009 roku. Pamiętacie melodyjkę z pozytywki zegarka kieszonkowego? Oraz ten kawałek na cztery ręce odgrywany przez Elliota i Leo? Melodia Lacie pozostała w sercach wszystkich, którzy oglądali to anime. Oto wywiad z Yuki Kajiurą, kompzytorką ścieżki dźwiękowej do tej serii, z Jun Mochizuki. "NIGDY NAWET SOBIE NIE WYOBRAŻAŁAM, ŻE TAKIE COŚ MOŻE MI SIĘ PRZYDARZYĆ (ŚMIECH)!" Jun Mochizuki: Śledzę cię na Twitterze, ale też czytam twojego bloga i kiedy wyszedł tom 16, zauważyłam, że wyraziłaś opinię na jego temat! Yuki Kajiura: Wiesz, wciąż czytam mangę, nawet jeśli anime już się skończyło. To normalne: chcę wiedzieć co będzie dalej!! Jun Mochizuki: Dziękuję, uszczęśliwiłaś mnie tym! (śmiech) Yuki Kajiura: Kiedy dowiedziałam się prawdy o Jacku, pomyślałam :"#%&%○▼?!" obeszłam mój pokój trzy razy z tych emocji. Kiedy komponowałam muzykę, nie miałam najmniejszego pojęcia o prawdziwych intencjach tego bohatera. To dlatego byłam taka zdumiona!Zadzwoniłam do mojej młodszej siostry i rozmawiałyśmy o mandze godzinę! Jun Mochizuki: (śmiech) To takie słodkie! Erm... To może się wydawać niegrzeczne z mojej strony, ale dla mnie zawsze byłaś "obiektem fantazji". Kiedy powiedziano mi, że chcesz robić osty do anime, moje serce zamarło! Nie miałyśmy okazji spotkać się w fazie produkcji serii, ale po raz pierwszy miałam okazję zobaczyć się z tobą w recepcji hotelu Kudan Kaikan w Tokio (na Knave of Hearts, w 2009). Zobaczyłam cię, ukoronowaną w światło, jakbyś była wewnątrz nienaruszonego sanktuarium. A potem poczułam, jak serce w mojej piersi zaczyna bić szybciej i... Eh? Wszystko w porządku, pani Kajiura?! Yuki Kajiura: Gh... (Śmiała się, niezdarnie ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.) Jun Mochizuki: Ta święta i nieskazitelna Yuki Kajiura była ostrym kontrastem z wizerunkiem naiwnej i trochę dziwnej kobiety, jaką widziałam na portalach społecznościowych. Za każdym razem, kiedy chciałam na ciebie spojrzeć, czułam, że moje serce przyśpiesza. Krzyczałam w duchu: "To jest to, stałam się prawdziwą fanką Yuki Kajiury! Jaka ona promienna i piękna!" Yuki Kajiura: (śmiech) Przestań, to zawstydzające! Jun Mochizuki: Przepraszam, odpłynęłam... (śmiech) Prawdę mówiąc, podczas pracy nad anime, ujawniłam dyrektorowi, Takao Kato, i ekipie technicznej parę rzeczy z nadchodzącej fabuły. Głównie o Jacku... Właściwie, to poprosiłam ich, żeby odbiorcy nie mogli znaleźć żadnego mroku w jego charakterze. Yuki Kajiura: Naprawdę? Nie wiedziałam o tym! Dla mnie, jako wielkiej fanki mangi, Jack był zawsze czysty niczym śnieg. Jun Mochizuki: Tak, zrobiłam to, aby wszyscy wpadli w pułapkę. Dobrze mi wyszło! Dlatego jestem zaskoczona: czy to Lacie (Melody), czy też muzyka tematyczna bohaterów, cały czas był utrzymywany nastrój Pandory Hearts. Czasami nawet zastanawiałam się, czy nie powiedzieli ci, o całej historii, bo tak dobrze się jej trzymałaś! Yuki Kajiura: Dziękuję. Strona 2 Jun Mochizuki: Swoją drogą, czy to ty zaplanowałaś słowa do Melody? Yuki Kajiura: Nie! To był dyrektor, który chciał śpiewany utwór w ostatnim odcinku i zamówił go u mnie. Skoro Melody była ważnym utworem w serii, zaproponowałam tekst. Na pomysł zgodzono się od razu, więc skomponowałam słowa i poleciałam do Nowego Jorku, aby to nagrać. Jun Mochizuki: Nie wiedziałam o wersji śpiewanej, dopóki odcinek nie został wyemitowany. Od tamtego czasu, widziałam tą scenę wiele razy. To była naprawdę doskonała niespodzianka! Yuki Kajiura: Z uwagi, że seria dopiero się zaczynała, pomyślałam, że lepiej będzie napisać do niej mgliste utwory. Wiedziałam tylko, że Alice została przez kogoś uwięziona oraz ma dwie osobowości (biała Alice i czarna Alice) i czeka na zbawiciela, który by ją uwolnił. Pomyślałam sobie, że to życzenie nie do spełnienia, więc nic się dla niej nie zmieni. Wciąż nie wiedziałam nic o prawdziwych połączeniach pomiędzy białą Alice, czarną Alice i Jackiem. Biorąc pod uwagę, że miałam tylko ogólny zarys fabuły, napisałam te słowa jak gdyby dotyczyły tylko białej Alice i Jacka, ale nie zapominając, że są one związane jeszcze z kimś innym, którego fabuła nie pokazywała tak dobrze. Nie sądziłam, że mogę się aż tak pomylić! (śmiech) Jun Mochizuki: (śmiech) Yuki Kajiura: Kiedy prawdziwa osobowość Jacka została ujawniona, byłam całkowicie zaskoczona! Wtedy, myśląc wstecz, zrozumiałam, że Lacie była tą jedyną, którą Jack kładł ponad wszystko i był dotów poświęcić dla niej swoje życie i swoją duszę. Jack jest osobą tak szczerą, jeśli chodzi o jego uczucia, że jest to wręcz przerażające. Jun Mochizuki: Tak, jest prawie zakochanym ekstermistą. Yuki Kajiura: Jedna strona jego osobowości jest lekko zdziecinniała. Jun Mochizuki: W Studiu S nazywamy do "Panem Jet Blackiem". (śmiech) Yuki Kajiura: Jest gotowy zrobić co chce. Muszę powiedzieć, że lubię takich ludzi! KLĄTWA KAJIURY Jun Mochizuki: Myślę, że lubisz też Elliota. Yuki Kajiura: Rzeczywiście. Nigdy nie myślałam, że on tak szybko odejdzie... Mimo to, jego koniec był taki wspaniały... Męczyłam się, że nie mogłam pomóc mu znaleźć wspaniałego zakończenia! (śmiech) Jun Mochizuki: Elliot był bohaterem szczególnie lubianym przez czytalników, nawet bardziej niż się spodziewałam. Yuki Kajiura: To pewnie dlatego, że był jedynym, który wiedział czego chce i energicznie tego dokonywał. Podczas, gdy bohaterowie byli dręczeni, czy obawial się czegoś, on był małym promykiem nadziei, dotykiem optymizmu, który był w stanie przedostać się przez ciemność. Teraz i inni bohaterowie znaleźli tą ścieżkę i podążają nią. Mówiąc o postaciach, które lubiłam, to był to też Isla Yura. Strona 3 Jun Mochizuki: Nie, serio?! Przecież on był idealnym bohaterem, by go nienawidzić! (śmiech) Yuki Kajiura: Uwielbiałam jego asertywną stronę! Był naprawdę świetny! Jun Mochizuki: (śmiech) Jesteś szczera?! Yuki Kajiura: Jestem! (śmiech) Wiedział czego chciał i robił to bez owijania w bawełnę! W pełni poświęcał się swoim projektom! Był naprawdę dobrym człowiekiem! Jun Mochizuki: Niestety klątwa Kajiury uderzyła ponownie: wszyscy bohaterowie jakich lubisz, umarli... (śmiech) Yuki Kajiura: (śmiech) PLAYLISTA JUN MOCHIZUKI Jun Mochizuki: Chciałabym porozmawiać z tobą konkretnie o utworach tematycznych dla każdego bohatera. Utwór Gila nazywa się Crush. Yuki Kajiura: Ta muzyka jest przeznaczona do sceny, kiedy Gilbert klęka przed Ozem, przysięgając mu swoją wierność. Spośród wszystkich bohaterów, jego skończyłam pierwszego. Z uwagi na to, że scena została już wtedy zwizualizowana, łatwo było mi sobie wyobrazić całą sytuację. Gil ma wielowymiarowy charakter i pamiętam jak byłam udręczona, kiedy chciałam to wszystko połączyć w jedno. Jun Mochizuki: Muszę przyznać, że wyobrażałam sobie nieco mroczniejszy utwór dla naszego starego, dobrego Gilberta, jednak, kiedy rozmawialiśmy o tym z dyrektorem, powiedział mi, że jeśli się wsłucham, to okaże się, że ten utwór wcale nie jest taki radosny, jak mi się wydaje. Więc nastawiłam uszy i znów słuchałam... I pomyślałam: "Tak, ten utwór całkowicie odpowiada Gilowi!" (śmiech) Byłam także dotknięta Will, którą napisałaś dla Oza. Yuki Kajiura: Ach, tak... Z Ozem szło mi ciężko. Był głównym bohaterea; jedna część jego charakteru była mroczna, ale miał silną stronę bohatera shônena. Z perspektywy czasu, zaczęłam rozumieć, dlaczego było mi z nim tak ciężko. Z powodu jego osobowości, nie mogłam skupić się na jednym temacie. Rozmawiałam o tym z dyrektorem, który poradził mi, abym dotarła do sedna, bez dodatków. I dlatego poszłam w stronę niuansów, bez popadania w czerń czy heroiczność z odrobiną melancholii. Jun Mochizuki: Na samym początku odniosłam wrażenie, że Will jest bardzo smutnym utworem. Kiedy jednak posłuchałam go drugi raz, poczułam nadzieję za tym smutkiem. To było odczucie, jakiego doznałam! Yuki Kajiura: To dlatego, że komponowałam to z myślą, że Oz pewnego dnia będzie szczęśliwy! Jun Mochizuki: Napisałaś ogromną ilość utworów, które wciąż towarzyszą mi podczas tworzenia na moim story-board. Kiedy zajmuję się Ozem, non-stop słucham Will i Contractor. Kiedy jestem na spacerze, aby oczyścić umysł ustawiam OST na całą głośność w moich słuchawkach. Uwielbiam także kawałek The Relief. Na samym początku serii myślałam, że Contractor jest najlepszym utworem do scen walki Oza, jednak potem stwierdziłam, że wolę The Relief. Kiedy rysuję, zawsze mam ochotę go zagrać! Bardzo lubię też Cardle. W tomie 12, podczas trwania przyjęcia, gdy Oskar wyjął swój aparat słuchałam Cardle ze łzami w oczach. Yuki Kajiura: To co mówisz, bardzo mnie dotyka. Zwłaszcza, że uwielbiam ten rozdział! Jun Mochizuki: Ten kawałek naprawdę mi pasuję, kiedy chcę się trzymać odczuć moich bohaterów. Na przykład, kiedy w tomie 12, Xerxes mówi Sharon, że stracił wzrok. Wiem, że autor nie powinien być przytłoczony emocjami sceny, ale kiedy tego słuchałam i rysowałam, pomyślałam sobie: "No nie, chyba zaraz się załamię." (śmiech) Yuki Kajiura: Jestem zachwycona. To najpiękniejsza nagroda dla kompozytora. Jun Mochizuki: Właściwie, to co stworzyłaś, nazwałam "Pandora Playlist", która składa się z wybranych kawałków. Wybrałam utwory, które najbardziej pasują mi od pierwszego do ostatniego rozdziału. Staram się zobaczyć, który kawałek najbardziej pasuje mi do Oza w wybranym arcu. Dlatego, kiedy czytasz najnowsze tomy, możesz usłyszeć w nich swoją muzykę! Yuki Kajiura: Naprawdę, chciałabym znać twoją playlistę! (śmiech) Twoi fani zapewne też! Jun Mochizuki: Pewnego dnia ją ujawnię! (śmiech) Yuki Kajiura: Seria OSTów wyszła na dwóch CD, ale druga wydaje mi się bardziej mroczniejsza, niektóre kawałki są bardziej empatyczne. Jun Mochizuki: Tak myślisz? Z tego wnioskuję, że drugie CD jest bardziej optymistyczne. Yuki Kajiura: Niektóre z nich są zbyt uroczyste... Ale w rezultacie, bardzo dobrze trzymają się nastroju Pandory Hearts! Teraz gdy o tym myślę, to może miałam przeczucie co do dalszych wydarzeń! (śmiech) Jun Mochizuki: W porządku! Pewnie dlatego, wszystkie utwory wciąż działają! (śmiech) Yuki Kajiura: To prawda, nie muszę pisać nowych! Dobrze, że to mówię, bo zrobiłabym to z przyjemnością drugi raz! Jeśli wybierzesz kogoś innego, będę na ciebie zła! (śmiech) Jun Mochizuki: Ach! Mogę ci to obiecać? Jestem w niebie! (śmiech) MÓJ CEL: PRACOWAĆ Z TOBĄ JESZCZE RAZ Yuki Kajiura: W ostatnich częściach spotkał nas deszcz objawień z przeszłości i jako fan, nie mogę się doczekać co będzie dalej! Szybko, pospiesz się i rysuj! Jun Mochizuki: Dobrze, zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy! Yuki Kajiura: Z jednej strony chcę się dowiedzieć, jak skończy się ta historia, a z drugiej będę smutna, kiedy manga się skończy... Wiem! Kiedy skończysz, narysuj specjalny dodatek, w którym wszyscy będą szczęśliwi! Jun Mochizuki: Zrozumiałam! (śmiech) To prawdziwa przyjemność, że mogłam z tobą porozmawiać. W mojej opinii, twoja muzyka jest świetnie dopasowana do mojej hisori. Już czuję ekstrakcję istoty mojej mangi, którą przeniosłam na papier... do tego stopnia, że słuchając tego, jestem w stanie naprostować ją historię na odpowiedni tor, kiedy idzie we wszystkich kierunkach! W domu, kiedy włączam sobie CD myślę "Och nie, Oz mógł zrobić to w inny sposób..." i poprawiam swoją historię na story-boardzie. (śmiech) Szczerze mówiąc, moja historia zawdzięcza tobie i twojej muzyce tak wiele, że pewnie bez niej, nie byłaby tym samym. Dlatego chcę ci bardzo podziękować, oraz całemu zespołowi od anime, w tym Space Craft i Flying Dog. Mam wiele projektów w swoim życiu, a jednym z nich, jest współpraca z wami ponownie. Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, aby osiągnąć ten cel! Yuki Kajiura: Twoje słowa trafiły prosto w moje serce. To w momentach takich jak ten, cieszę się, że wybrałam tą pracę. Tak bardzo ci dziękuję. Jun Mochizuki: Dziękuję. Wywiad stworzony w maju 2012. ---- A ja natomiast chciałam podziękować serdecznie wszystkim, którym moja praca się podoba i którzy czytają, oraz wyróżnić (kolejność przypadkowa) Tnaiz i Agentninja, za to, że szczerze (tak myślę) napisały mi co sądzą. W następnym tygodniu możecie się spodziewać kogoś, kto jest osobą bardzo bliską Lacie. Dziękuję wszystkim czytającym, Fear the dark tablica Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach